El Despertar de Bella
by auramont
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar comienza, cambios inesperados se avecinan a la tranquila vida de Isabella Marie Swan con la llegada de un extraño ser y su misteriosa y hermosa familia a  sus días solitarios. amor pasión y odios se conjugan en esta hermosa historia.
1. Chapter 1

1_AL INICIO DE UN NUEVO DIA

Otro año escolar comenzaba, el hermoso verano desaparecía cual bruma de mañana otoñal llevándose mi confianza y mi tranquilidad, en el colegio siempre fui invisible junto con mi amiga de toda mi vida Ángela, la inquieta y traviesa Ángela, con quien me juntaría mas tarde en un nuevo martirio.

Teníamos confianza que por lo menos este año fuese mas llevadero, considerando que ya éramos parte de los mas grandes y cambiábamos de jornada a la tarde, donde estaba todo lo interesante y los mas populares, si bien no esperábamos formar parte de la elite, por lo menos deseábamos pasar inadvertidas y poder llegar a cuarto medio en paz.

Bajaba las escaleras perdida en mis ensoñaciones juveniles, las voces de mis padres me dejaron detenida a la mitad de estas, preste atención.

_Me llamaron de urgencia, debo viajar esta misma noche, pero te puedo esperar unos días para que prepares todo con tiempo _ le decía el, en vos dolorida, mi corazón tartamudeo en silencio, no me gustaba que se marchasen y nos dejasen a Jessica y a mi, solas en esta tremenda casa con un ama de llaves solamente, pero ya éramos grandes y ellos la habían pasado muy mal, trataban de recuperar su relación.

Pheel hace dos años le fue infiel a mi madre en uno de sus viajes, ella se rompió en millones de trozos, le vimos caer desde su nube y lo que quedo fue solo su sombra, mi padrastro le amaba demasiado y vivir sin ella no era una opción de vida.

Después de mucho dolor en esta casa, ellos se decidieron a darse una nueva oportunidad y ahora René siempre viaja con el, para vacaciones fuimos todas las mujeres de esta casa y fueron las mejores de mi vida, visitamos un millón de lugares hermosos y culturas distintas.

Nuevamente constituimos una familia unida y feliz, ahora comenzaba todo , Pheel debía viajar por semanas y René le acompañaría, ya nunca mas se quedaría atrás, ni el, le dejaría quedarse jamás, siempre temía que se cansase y ya no le acompañase y así con el tiempo todo volviese a lo de antes.

Todo el dolor del mundo en mi alma solitaria, debía ayudar a que no sintiesen culpas por dejarnos, baje las escaleras e intervine, mi madre fue feliz con su decisión.

_No, tranquilo, dame hasta mañana, no necesito mas tiempo y si algo me falta, bueno me las puedo arreglar._ su esposo se paro de la silla y la tomo en sus brazos susurrándole al oído._yo no dejare que nada te falte, nada, solo ven con migo._ la beso, incomoda y triste, los deje solos y salí a esperar a mi padrastro al auto, para que me llevase a la tortura…¡ perdón!... a la escuela…

Al descender, en mi cara se veía el temor a otro año de sadismo sicológico, sabia que los animales de ese curso ya se habían graduado, pero no podía confiar en el nuevo curso, Pheel lo noto y me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

_ Bájate ya pequeña cobarde, todo ira de maravillas, estas hermosa como un cisne, ni se darán cuenta que no eres aquel pato feo del año anterior._se sonrío paternalmente, y me acaricio la espalda._confía en mi, recuerda que también fui uno de esos niños entupidos._se toco la cien._ se como piensan._ y me empujo con cariño, volteé y le mire con aprensión a los ojos._

_Te quiero Pheel y por favor cuídense en su viaje.

_Siempre nena._puso su puño en el corazón._tranquila, en dos semanas estaremos de vuelta…vete yaaaaaaaaaaa y me desordeno los cabellos._

Tome mi mochila y la puse en mi hombro con orgullo, sabia que si quería pasar desapercibida no podía llevar ese bolso pero era mi estandarte de la perdida de la adolescencia, así que la cargue con valentía, representaba lo que yo era …..una niña._

En la entrada me esperaba Ángela, al vernos ambas gritamos y corrimos como si no nos hubiésemos visto en todo el verano, abrasadas, comenzamos a saltar.

_Oye, no será mucho, nos vimos ayer._lo dijo mientras se alejaba, yo la mire extrañada y comencé a reír a carcajadas._

_Haaa te extrañe loca._le di un golpecito con el puño en el hombro, ella riendo también me abrazo y comenzó a cantar.

ME EXTRAÑASTE , ME EXTRAÑASTE jaja jaja jaja ME EXTRAÑASTE…. .

Escuchamos el coro a nuestro cánticos unidos a risas traviesas, no eran burlas sino un eco a nuestra felicidad, miramos desconcertadas y extrañadas, todo este alboroto provenía de un grupo de chicos que sobre salían del resto, era obvio que eran nuevos, altos fuertes y hermosos, el chico en cuestión era enorme para ser un alumno de enseñanza media, de tez muy blanca como el resto, de cabellos oscuros se le notaba que era muy fuerte, pero el bailecito que estaba realizando a nuestra costa lo hacia adorable , si daban ganas de abrazarle, era un enorme oso cariñosito, en medio de carcajadas abrió sus brazos a una invitación clara de unirnos a sus festejos.

_Hey chica hallo Katty, vamos no seas tímida._Ángela se giro y miro mi mochila sorprendida y a la vez yo mire la suya, que no era menor, traía a Mafalda._

_te pasaste bella y rosada más encima._el muchacho me saco una sonrisa socarrona._no muerdo, palabra de Scott, de la nada apareció una Preciosura rubia despampanante para ser adolescente, posesiva, demasiado territorial para nosotras que no hacíamos mas que reír con el fortachón ._

_tu no muerdes pero yo si.- y con una risita malévola nos mostró su perfecta dentadura._Ángela contuvo las carcajadas y me susurro al oído._

_mejor vámonos no valla hacer que nos muerda de verdad, te imaginas,¡ un suicidio social!_ jajajajajaj y ya no aguante._era intimidante ella, por su físico tan desarrollado, pero no pude evitar estallar en risas, me tape la boca e hice un gesto de disculpa y dispuse a salir de ahí, antes que se enojase de verdad.

Uno de los otros muchachos se unió a nuestro escandaloso alboroto con su despampánate risita de suficiencia, sus cabellos dorados alborotados al viento, sus hermosos ojos de mirar profundo y melancólico cual abismó de vértigo me hizo sentir y sus labios eran el cielo en su exquisita perfección de un rojo rubí cual fruto prohibido.

Abrazo a los chicos en cuestión y me saludo con un gesto de asentimiento de cabeza, su mirar ejecuto un peculiar reconocimiento de mi cuerpo, ante el cual me encogí avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a que me viesen de esa manera.

Ángela me tomo y llevo al interior del edificio, todo era bullicio todos gritaban, se saludaban, nosotras solo reíamos y corríamos por los pasillos de nuestro martirio….¡perdón! Colegio…...COMENZABA UN NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR.

Auramont.


	2. Chapter 2

2_SE LLAMABA EDWARD CULLEN

habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la partida de mis padres y aun no tenían fecha para su regreso, incluso podrían demorar mas de un mes, el hecho de solo pensar en llegar del colegio todos los días a esa casa vacía me deprimía, mi hermana trataba de compensar la situación, era muy cariñosa cuando estábamos solas, llegaba temprano de la universidad, hacia sus deberes y luego me acompañaba en los míos, Sue la ama de llaves se preocupaba mucho de nosotras pero ella tenia su vida a fuera, a la que regresaba todos los días dejándonos, pese a que eso la entristecía.

En clases se comenzaba a notar en mi carácter el efecto de la nostalgia, ya no reía por todo, incluso andaba mal humorada, Ángela preocupada, insistía en que me quedase en su casa, pero no podía dejar a Jessica sola con sus propias añoranzas, debíamos cuidar una de la otra aun que eso nos apenara.

Sostenía mi cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha garabateaba en un cuaderno, mi amiga susurro en mi oído.

_Edward Cullen te esta mirando nuevamente._ gire lentamente y le vi, en efecto miraba con esa intensidad suya, dedicándome su sonrisa hermosa que paralizaba mi corazón en un suspiro que se trabo en mi garganta, luego mordió su labio inferior sin soltar mi mirar, eso me enojo, no me gustaba sentirme así, gire violentamente soltando su enlace de pasión y lujuria que tanto me perturbaba._

_NO ES MI TIPO_ molesta dije en un susurro, sentí un carraspeo, MENTIROSA muy clarito, todos giraron buscando al culpable, Ángela y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ¿Cómo había escuchado?, ella ría bajito, mi cara era de rojo púrpura hasta las orejas._

_tenemos que salir de aquí, ya no aguanto mas esta clase y queda una hora mas, me dormiréeeeeeeeeeee._deje caer mi cara en la mesa._

_déjamelo ami ._dijo mi amiga y me guiño un ojo._

…..

Oscurecía y hacia mucho frío para ser mediados de marzo, estas semanas los cursos mayores habían actuado diferente con nosotras que en el pasado, sobre todo Jacob Black que era el capitán del equipo de football.

Nos miraban distinto desde el incidente con la familia Cullen y en efecto, eran nuevos en el colegio y rápidamente se convirtieron en la nueva élite, a eso se agregaba que Emett se la pasaba molestándome por los pasillos, con mucha confianza como si fuese su hermanita menor.

Un día nos encontrábamos en mi casillero con Ángela hablando y en eso apareció junto a sus dos hermanos, Edward y Jasper, todas le miraban como si fuesen dioses, a ellos no les importaba el comidillo, mantenían su misterio, con una de sus grandes manotas revolvió mis cabellos, quede ciega, solo oía los murmullos alrededor.

_HEY CHICA KITTY ¿COMO VAZ?... ¡MAFALDA! ¿QUE TAL? ._prácticamente nos grito delante de la mitad del alumnado, me sacudí mis cabellos y Edward me sonrío con esa forma suya tan encantadora y asintió con sus ojos, Emett al ver esto le dio una palmada en la espalda, gritando nuevamente._

_ HA HA HA, HAHAHA ¿así que Bella Swan?, te la traías guardadita._ Jasper estallo en risa._

_Emett, se supone que era un secreto ¿no Ed.? Jajájajá._

_UPS…. disculpa, bueno haber si ahora te acercas y le hablas, mira que hacerle ojitos, ¿Qué es eso?..._y así desaparecieron en el pasillo, las chicas suspiraban y me miraban….miraban y suspiraban.

Metí la cabeza en el casillero y me quede así hasta que sonó el timbre, Ángela acaricio mi espalda conteniendo las carcajadas.

Desde ese día Edward Cullen miraba con mas insistencia y con un dejo de malicia, me ponía nerviosa que pudiese tener ESE tipo de sentimientos hacia mi.

…..

Mi amiga se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al profesor, luego salio de la sala, mire esto con el ceño fruncido, algo se traía, enseguida guarde sus cosas en mi bolso, me llego un mensaje de texto que me pedía estar lista para salir con todo sin que se diesen cuenta que también llevaba sus cosas, mientras lo hacia vi a Edward observándome con su semblante muy serio y un poco molesto, entonces llego alguien a la puerta con una nota de la orientadora que me llamaba a su oficina, contuve una risa; Ángela era un demonio embaucador.

Al pararme sentí un tiron en la manga, gire y un compañero me entrego una nota señalando al dueño de mis inquietudes, me dio una de aquellas sonrisas suyas con las cuales quedaba híper ventilando yo y todo el alumnado femenino e hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como siempre, di la vuelta abandonando la clase a la velocidad luz ¿Qué quería este chico con migo?...era extraño que solo se fijase en mi.

Llegue a la oficina de la orientadora y ella me dio un pase para saltarme esa clase y obvio mi amigui me acompañaría, no pregunte, solo di la vuelta y salí de ahí.

_ ¿Que hiciste?_ Pensé que seria mas emocionante nuestra fuga.

_Le dije la verdad, que estabas complicada por el viaje de tus padres y que no te sentías bien de ánimos, eso es todo.

_No debiste haber hecho eso, no me gusta que sientan compasión de mi, menos si yo no la pido._molesta la adelante y camine sin rumbo, me tomo del codo y me guío hacia la salida.

_ ¿Que haces?, se supone que solo es por esta hora._ella sonrío maliciosamente.

_De eso se trata ¿o no?..._y río.

Me remolco hacia la salida y no era sorpresa que la alta reja estuviese cerrada, así que ambas nos miramos e imitamos a los chicos que millones de veces antes que nosotras se escaparon por ese mismo lugar, caminamos por el frontis oscuro donde bajaban los barrotes y era más fácil trepar.

Ángela fue la primera, le dificulto, pero lo logro con dignidad, su caída no fue tan estrepitosa y logro contener las risas, entonces era mi turno, con los nervios por ser mi primera escapada, al llegar arriba me resbale y caí, pero para mi sorpresa quede enganchada de mi falda en los barrotes dejando mis interiores hello kitty al descubierto y sin poder zafarme sin rasgarla antes, lance un grito ahogado y luego la angustia me gano, comencé a reír de forma nerviosa y descontrolada, Ángela trataba de calmarme y ayudar, pero era imposible, oímos bulla desde la oscuridad, en mi desesperación tire y caí de rodillas de un metro de altura, el dolor fue crudo, en mis manos se enterraron millones de granitos de piedrecilla, mis ojos comenzaron a llorar pero no dejaba de reír, con la falda rasgada y de rodillas mostrando a mi caricatura favorita a quien se asomase a ver el escándalo que teníamos.

Me senté en el suelo con las piernas abiertas tratando de mitigar el dolor y parar mis risas, pero entonces note que mi mochila estaba al otro lado de la reja y ahí comencé a llorar de verdad, e iniciaron los lamentos.

_Ángela como iré a casa, tengo la falda rota y se me ven los ¿calzones?_mi amigui yacía en el suelo, doblada carcajeándose y negando con su cabeza, pase mis manos sucias por mi rostro para secar las lagrimas y ahí en ese momento la perdí en una convulsión de carcajadas y burlas.

Estaba sola en esta incertidumbre ella no podía parar de reír y yo de llorar.

De la nada salio volando mi mochila y aterrizo entre mis piernas, levante la vista y Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en los barrotes con ambas manos sonriéndonos.

_Sabia que planeaban escaparse….¡Esas son mis chicas!_me miro cariñosamente desde su extremo._Y bien leíste mi carta, ¿Qué me dices?_ Ángela paro su escándalo y me miro impresionada._

_ ¿Que carta bella?...

_No, no la e leído, esperaba llegar a casa para hacerlo._miro asintiendo con su hermoso rostro.

_Ha, apropósito me llamo Edward Cullen, Isabela Swan._ ante mi asombro brinco y salto la reja sin ninguna dificultad.

Auramont.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD SIGNIFICA DESEO, CULLEN PASIÓN

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN STEPHANIE MAYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE MIA UN BESO Y ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN

Yacía ahí sentada en el suelo sin ninguna dignidad, se acerco me tomo de las manos levantándome del piso y miro por encima de mi hombro suspirando._

_Que bonita ropita interior traes hoy._ lo soltó con mucha ternura._ aunque me gustan mas esos rosaditos con floresitas azules que traías ayer._ y reventó con su risita de terciopelo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y cubría mis hombros con ella._

Al contacto su piel era fría, pero en su abrazo calido cual llama incendiaba mi piel despertando todas mis terminales nerviosas y mis instintos femeninos tan dormidos en esta adolescente que se negaba a la adultes, ya era una mujer, eso era un hecho y me negaba a admitirlo, pero su piel, su apasionado rose, su esencia masculina y embriagador mirar hacia que me perdiese a mi misma en su océano de lujuria, queriendo probar su perdición.

Me contuvo en su abrazo fuerte rodeándome completamente con su cuerpo, mientras sus manos acariciaban los contornos del mío, acerco su boca llena y susurro en la mía.

_No te preocupes NO ERES MI TIPO._ bajo su boca hasta mi cuello acariciando mis cabellos en un suspiro, sus manos se ceñían en mi espalada._

Cerré mis ojos y sin ninguna oposición de mi parte me entregue a el, no importo Ángela híper ventilando a un costado nuestro, ni a nadie que nos pudiese ver, solo apoye mi frente en su torso tan bien formado bajo esa camisa que me parecía tan áspera y tan molesta ante mis deseos de quitársela y poder verle en toda su expresión y me deje ir en mi pasión desmedida.

Le encontraba tan bello y era a mi y a nadie mas a quien tenia entre sus brazos fuertes besándole sus cabellos y rozando su cuello con esos labios llenos de rubí cual fruto prohibido que me estaban atormentando.

En mi desesperación gire brusca buscándole ya no podía vivir sin ellos, esto le sobresalto y su mirar fue de desconcierto, el cual lo paralizo cuando le tome su embriagador rostro con mis manos y lo atrape con mi boca.

El beso no fue suave como se podría esperar del primer e inolvidable primer BESO, no, este fue violento lleno de ansias y deseos prohibidos para dos crios adolescentes que se estaban confesando todos sus tormentos en este acto. NECESIDAD, PASIÓN, LUJURIA y PERDICIÓN.

Eso significaría Edward Cullen en MI futuro, el cual comenzaba en el instante precisó que acabase este desgarrador beso.

Jadeantes y sin aliento nos comenzamos a separar, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme los suyos de un rojo carmesí, desperté a la realidad, perdida aun y mareada me aparte de su abrazo, Ángela viendo mi desconcierto me tomo y acuno con cariño.

_Tranquila Bella ¿que ocurre?_ su rostro mostraba preocupación mientras daba pequeñas miradas de alarma a Edward._

_ ¡No lo se!, solo quiero irme a casa, Ángela por favor llévame.

Agarrada fuerte de su abrazo comencé caminar, pero el me tomo de la mano.

_Yo te llevo._ y miro muy serio a mi amiga, ella me agarro mas fuerte aun, sabia que no quería ir con el, que debía alejarme antes de romperme en millones de trozos y que el no debía estar cuando eso ocurriese._

_Edward déjala, yo la llevo, mañana podrán conversar mejor y mas tranquilos._

_ No, Ángela yo la llevo._levante mi rostro y le mire seria y despiadada ante el asombro de mi amiga._

_Déjame ¡por favor!, no quiero ir contigo…quiero estar sola, mañana hablamos, ¿esta bien?, ahora necesito irme a casa, POR FAVOR._

Así, di la vuelta y camine rápido apoyada de mi amiga todo el tiempo, ya que aun estaba muy mareada, recorrimos todo el trayecto en silencio.

Estábamos cerca de casa y me deje desmoronar, soltando sollozos desesperados de angustia, sentía mi perdida, el dejarme llevar había provocado demasiada confusión en mi interior.

No podía negar la atracción que el provocaba en mi, pero tampoco debía negar lo aterrada que ello me hacia sentir.

Ángela me apretaba contra su pecho acariciando mis cabellos susurrando palabras de cariño y consuelo, me estremecí ante una corriente eléctrica que golpeo mi cuerpo, mire hacia el costado y ahí venia el, con su caminar seguro y en su rostro la confusión.

_ ¡Bella por favor escúchame! _grito desde su distancia, en su hermosa voz de terciopelo mi nombre en sus labios era la gloria, tome a Ángela de la mano y corrí a casa.

El interior estaba vacío sin vida y sin nadie esperando por mí para consolar mis penas, en la puerta del refrigerador colgando una nota de Sue avisando que Jessica llegaría muy tarde por una conferencia que habría en la universidad, así que estaba sola.

Mi amiga me abrazo al ver mi melancolía, no era buen momento para estar en casa.

_Ven con migo, así me cuentas que rayos pasa entre tu y Cullen, me perdí en alguna parte y mira donde terminamos._se río, yo no pude evitar sonreírle, le mire cariñosamente._

_Sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana, ¿verdad?_ asintió con su carita llena de dolor._por eso se que entenderás que necesito estar sola ahora, no te quiero aquí presenciando mi tristeza, ¿OK?, solo dormiré, nada mas, no te preocupes, mañana será nuevo día.

_Lo que tú digas pequeña, mañana nos vemos entonces, te quiero.

_Yo a ti._llego a la puerta y cogio del suelo un papel, lo miro riendo._

_Edward y sus cartas, jajajajajaj._me estremecí recordando la que aun no leía y pesaba demasiado en mi bolsillo, la abrió y era un numero de teléfono, ambas reímos._

Ángela se marcho dejándome mi pena y la gran casa vacía, no trate de hacer nada mas, fui directo a mi cuarto, apagando todo a mi paso, abrí el grifo de la ducha y la deje caer largamente sobre mi cuerpo sofocado, añorando aquellas caricias que tanto pesar me provocaban.

La curiosidad me mataba, no aguante y apenas vestida con mi piyama saque la nota de mi bolso.

De su interior cayo una fina cadena, brillante en la penumbra y hermosamente delicada, de ella colgaba una sortija robusta bellamente decorada, cautivada por la sorpresa del regalo observe su interior, en el cual figuraba una sencilla frase.

__**te pertenezco Isabella Swan por toda la eternidad.**_

Parada en medio de mi habitación, con la respiración agitada y el mundo dando vueltas a mi alrededor abrí la nota y en aquel preciso instante todo tuvo sentido por primera vez para mi, absolutamente TODO ocupo su respectivo lugar, encajando a la perfección como un rompecabezas, ¡Edward me pertenecía!

Y entonces al leer estas simples palabras, pero de importante significado, mi alma mi cuerpo, MI VIDA, le pertenecieron para toda la eternidad.

_**TE ADORO,**_

_**SE MI NOVIA**_

_**EDWARD CULLEN**_.

Auramont.


	4. Chapter 4

BIENVENIDO A MI VIDA AMOR

Abrí mis ojos a la oscuridad y aun sin verle podía sentir su presencia junto a mí y la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo entero.

Recostada boca abajo sobre mi lecho le busque, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo con su mirar intenso haciéndome perder a mi misma en su mar de tormentos, estire mi mano en una invitación, la tomo con fuerza y se recostó a mi lado, cerca muy cerca chocando nuestras respiraciones y provocando un sabor metálico en mi paladar, deseaba atraparle entre mis brazos y besarle hasta quedar sin aliento, pero el no se acercó ni un milímetros mas dejando una línea invisible entre los dos.

_Te extrañe._le susurre mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

_ Y yo a ti….. Solo vine a cerciorarme que este objeto estuviese en el lugar correcto para mañana._de su mano colgaba mi regalo, reí._

_No se que significado tiene…así que no se que hacer realmente con el._dije, rodeo mi cuello y lo dejo ahí colgando, suspiro y al verme a los ojos su mirar era de cariño y ¿devoción?... Provocando millones de sensaciones en mi, le abrase apoyando mi frente en su pecho, y a su vez el envolviéndome con su cuerpo y besando mis cabellos.

_Te amo Isabella Swan….quiero ser parte de tu vida y algún día si me quieres lo suficiente, me gustaría que me rigieses, SI….. a la promesa de ser mi esposa, no contemplo esta vida larga y vacía sin ti en ella, ya no puedo vivir sin TI mi amor…..te amo….te amo y quiero que me digas, SI, solo al hecho de dejarme ser parte en tu vida._un suspiro se trabo en mi corazón.

Hace algún tiempo que me sentía tan sola, tan perdida y creí que al negarme a cambiar, al sentir algo por alguien, o tan solo al crecer

Podría evitar lo obvio, pero eso era imposible, cada día yo me convertía en una mujer con principios y moral, con sueños y ansias de vivir y ahora este extraño colisionaba su existir contra mi vida arrastrándome a un abismo de emociones para las cuales no estaba aun preparada, pero al mismo tiempo no me quería negar a sentir todo aquello que el me ofrecía.

Levante mi rostro lleno de lagrimas al saber que esta era la despedida de mi niña interior y que al llegar a casa mis padres ya nunca mas encontrarían a su bella, desde este momento le pertenecería a este hombre que me rodeaba con sus brazos y al cual yo ahora besaba como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

_Si…..Edward Cullen…te quiero en mi vida…para siempre y por siempre._le susurre en su boca mientras el apretaba mas su abrazo y convertía nuestro respirar en jadeos de pasión y amor.

Abrí mis ojos al nuevo día, yacía sola en mi lecho revuelto, el sol inundaba mi ventana y en mi piel y mis labios podía sentir su esencia inundando mis sentidos, la confusión del sueño de la noche anterior no me quitaba la alegría de saber que en este NUEVO DIA vería a mi Edward, busque su regalo en mi cuello, sabia que yo no le había colgado, pero tenia la certeza que estaría ahí.

En mi, todo decía que Edward Cullen había pasado la noche en mi habitación, reí ante la sensación de saber que todo lo confesado y lo amado era real y que en mis futuras noches el estaría a mi lado.

Al llegar al colegio no vi a Ángela por ningún lado, todos me miraban extraño, abrí el casillero y me quede ahí tratando de no llamar tanto la atención pero eso no fue posible, sentí las carcajadas de Emett seguidas de las de Jasper, a su lado muy sonriente se acercaba mi amor haciéndome recordar la noche anterior quitándome el aliento de tan solo verle.

_Hey kithy, ¿Qué tal?...y ¿donde esta…donde tienes el anillo?... ¿no te vas a negar?... ¿cierto?_

_Emett deja a bella en paz, la estas avergonzando._ decía Jasper, guiñándome un ojo, Edward camino a mi lado y se apoyo del casillero continuo mirándome de forma cariñosa, todos se quedaban pegados a nuestro alrededor tratando de escuchar._

_OK, OK, pero eres la novia de mi hermano ¿si o no?_Edward con uno de sus dedos delicadamente levanto un extremo de la cadena y la dejo ver a través del cuello de mi blusa._me estremecí ante su caricia._

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ahora eres mi hermanita oficialmente, ¡escucharon todas las brujas despiadadas de esta escuela! BELLA SWAN ES MI CUÑADITA ._y se puso hacer sus bailecitos y cánticos mientras se alejaba con Jasper que reía a carcajadas de su hermanito.

Mire a mi novio con cara de dolor ante la vergüenza que me provocó mi nuevo pariente y metí nuevamente la cabeza en el casillero ante la risa exquisita Edward.

Quería llorar, no soportaba la idea de ser el nuevo centro de atención de este lugar que tanto detestaba.

_ Perdónale por favor, le emociona demasiado saber que tiene derecho sobre ti._ susurro mientras tomaba mis caderas y las acariciaba, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, jadee antes las sensaciones exquisitas que vibraban en mi bajo vientre, me volteo atrapando en un suspiro mis labios, tan solo me deje querer.

El estrepitoso timbre nos recordó donde nos encontrábamos, tomándome de la mano y llevándome por el pasillo en medio del comidillo del alumnado, si, debía acostumbrarme a ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

Levante mi rostro y camine con orgullo de saber que era yo y nadie más que yo, llevando su promesa de amor eterno colgada de mi cuello.

Las cabezas se giraban a nuestro paso, pero solo un rostro logre distinguir y fue su mirar de confusión y ¿dolor? Lo que me llamo la atención….Jacob Black el capitán del equipo de football era el único que no mostraba el mismo interés que todos, eso me dolió.

ESPERO LES GUSTE MI FIC, ESTE FUE EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBÍ Y ES MI BEBE LO ADORO VOY A SUBIR VARIOS CAPIS YA QUE AUN ESTA EN PROCESÓ UN BESO Y DEJEN LOS ANHELADOS COMENTARIOS UN BESO Y GRACIAS A QUIENES YA ME SIGUEN PARA TODAS ELLAS YO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO BESOS

Auramont


	5. Chapter 5

FAMILIA y DESEO.

Los días avanzaban sin tregua, divididos por el vacío que provocaba la ausencia de mis padres y la dicha de pertenecer a la familia Cullen.

Ángela se encontraba un poco distante desde que se enterara por terceros de las buenas nuevas sobre Edward y yo.

Para complicar las cosas aun mas, mi querido amor ya no se sentaba en la parte de atrás, si no, a mi costado en el pasillo, dejándome en medio de los dos y a el acaparando por completo mi atención con sus miradas, susurros e incluso impertinentes caricias que detenían a mi pobre corazón con descargas eléctricas haciéndome ruborizar hasta las orejas…..me daba por pensar que si fuese por el, sacaría a mi amiga a patadas de mi lado para instalarse en su lugar.

Así que la cosa estaba tensa, por decirlo de algún modo y a eso se le sumaba que a nuestra mesa de la hora de almuerzo, que se suponía era nuestro tiempo muerto en el pasado, se viera invadida por el clan Cullen en completo, con Rose despampanante novia de Emett incluida y a la exquisita Alice que se le veía demasiado emocionada de estar sentada a mi lado y por supuesto a mi novio del otro,¿ que podía pensar Ángela de todo esto?... lo obvio, que esta familia me estaba arrancando de su lado, ya siquiera podíamos conversar ni mucho menos bromear y a mi, se me veía muy feliz con este cambio.

Ese viernes le pedí a mi novio y a su familia que no me esperaran, tenia ganas de estar con mi Ángela y digo, MI, por que así le sentía, nuestro vínculo era tan fuerte que no debía confesarme lo que le atormentaba, yo ya lo sabia y deseba demostrarle que nada ni nadie rompería nuestra unión.

Aquella personita hermosa, representaba la belleza y lealtad sobre todas las cosas en nuestra amistad, pero ella para mi era mucho, mucho mas que eso, yo le había elegido como mi hermana y no de sangre si no de la vida, para siempre y por siempre.

Obviamente Edward ACAPARADOR como le bautizó Ange, se molesto, pero duro poco, teníamos un acuerdo secreto, el visitaba mi cuarto todas las noches quedándose hasta el alba, solo debía dejar mi ventana abierta, sinónimo de la invitación a su visita, eso calmo las cosas un poco y me dejo ir.

Al salir mi amiga se sorprendió de verme, todo su genio se esfumo y sonrío y sonrío y sonrío otra vez, como hace semanas no lo hacia, su alegría de verme, me lleno de jubilo.

Nuestra reunión duro hasta tarde, sabía que nadie esperaba por mí en casa, así que no tenia apuro de separarme de ella y mi amor no llegaría hasta la media noche.

Al abrir la puerta, la casa yacía vacía y a oscuras, no intente prender nada, fui hasta la cocina y leí una vez mas los recados de la amable Sue, mi hermana no llegaría esa noche, en ese preciso momento desee que fuese media noche y mi Edward llegara através de mi ventana para colorear mis sueños y espantar mis pesadillas, no me gustaba esta casa tan grande sin nadie en ella para recibirme.

Quede parada con la nota en la mano y las lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos de pura impotencia.

Controlándome para no llamar a mi madre y escupirle que ya estaba harta de este abandono, iban más de dos mes y no tenían fecha de regreso, ¿como no sospechar lo difícil que era sobrellevar esta soledad?

Cerré de un golpe el refrigerador y la oscuridad se apodero de todo, tape mi rostro dispuesta a caer en la histeria y dejarme llevar por la melancolía que esa noche me invadía, quería a mi madre, necesitaba de su abrazo y sus caricias en mis cabellos consolándome, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien, ¿COMO SIQUIERA PODER CONTAR CON ESO?, y me deje llevar por los tormentos de la nostalgia acogiéndome al dolor, de mi interior salio un quejido que provenía de mi alma rompiendo la calma de esta casa vacía.

Desmoronándome a pedazos, unas manos frías me encontraron, con su abrazo fuerte me contuvo, no necesitaba voltear, era el, mi amor, mi ángel salvador, sus susurros en mi oído me tranquilizaban, sus suaves caricias me acunaban y los húmedos besos de sus labios llenos me encendieron.

Me agarre de sus caricias y de su preocupación me aproveché, le envolví fuerte con mi cuerpo caliente y le demostré con mi boca trabada de la suya lo que quería de el esta noche, baje mis manos por su espalda magnifica esculpida a mano para subirlas por debajo de su camisa y recorrer cada pliegue de su piel, jadeando en mi boca y estremeciéndose ante mi ímpetu , trato de deshacer nuestro enlace, pero basto eso para que la desesperación se apoderase de mi, llorando y excitada, abrí mi blusa de colegio de un tiron dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto para su asombro.

Tome su mano temblorosa la bese con besos calidos de amor y pasión para llevarla a mis cúspides deseosas de ser recorridas por sus caricias.

_Bella aun no es el momento._ susurro entre jadeos, mis lagrimas eran un ruego, con mis manos en las suyas recorriendo mis pechos, le tome del cuello y le bese con toda la pasión que habitaba en mi y en su boca le rogué._

_Te amo Edward Cullen, es ahora cuando te deseo, no mañana, no pasado, AHORA, así que hazme tuya, no me dejes tu desprecio esta noche._lamí sus labios, bese su cuello acaricie su torso con mi desnudes y con mi boca.

Alce la vista, mi mirar era felino y vi en sus ojos que ya era Mio, en medio de un gemido de dolor se dejo vencer a mis deseos.

Me tomo en sus brazos y llevo hasta la mesa que servia para desayunar y en ella me recostó, con movimientos seguros se deshizo del resto de mi ropa y se quito la suya, desnudos en medio de la cocina comenzamos a danzar juntos en el baile del deseo y la lujuria, las primeras caricias perversas sin culpas se apoderaron de nosotros.

Su boca se lleno con cada pliegue de mi piel húmeda de el, sus manos reconocieron mi cuerpo en caricias intensas que me llenaban de placer a su tacto, de pronto se detuvo en seco su respirar agitado y sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí que no me provoco miedo, por el contrario, estar así, con el, era estar en casa, mi lugar seguro entre sus brazos, le acaricie el rostro suavemente y le sonreí,

_Te amo, te adoro…..y ya estoy lista, toma lo que te pertenece._abrí mis piernas haciéndole la invitación para que entrase en mi._

Cerró sus ojos y me beso muy suave, con cariño y mucho cuidado se coloco sobre mí, en un jadeo de su parte y en medio de mi respiración agitada, arranco lo que tanto guarde para un futuro distante, futuro que ya no me pertenecería.

Mi virginidad se esfumo con la bruma de esa extraña noche en un sexo pasional y lujurioso, ahí en medio de la cocina de mi madre en mi hogar vacío que por esta vez se lleno de gemidos de placer hasta el amanecer sin que nadie se enterase jamás de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Auramont.


	6. Chapter 6

**CULPAS Y DESEOS**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y EXISTEN ALGUNAS SIMILITUDES QUE TOME PRESTADAS DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERO EL RESTO LE PERTENECE A MI IMAGINACIÓN UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

Mis padres jamás en su vida se habían ausentado tanto de casa como esta vez, el teléfono sonaba seguido con ellos al otro lado recordándonos cuanto nos amaban y extrañaban, aun así, no daban fechas exactas de su regreso, la culpa corroía mi interior, les extrañaba, era un hecho y a la vez me alegraba que no regresaran aun. La razón a ese desinterés era que Edward y yo llevábamos semanas incursionando en el arte del amar y con cada noche atada a su abrazo el vinculo entre ambos se volvía cada vez mas inquebrantable, resultaba simplemente doloroso tan solo pensar siquiera en el hecho de aparatarme de su placer, con la casa para nosotros dos convirtiendo mis noches en días, mi triste soledad paso de ser una pena constante al mismísimo PARAÍSO.

En el colegio mi cansado deambular causaba ataques de risas entre el clan Cullen, me pasaba las horas esperando que oscureciese y la desconcentración en la que me hallaba no ayudaba en aquel infierno con Emett boca floja incluido y Edward acaparador enloqueciendo mis pobres hormonas juveniles sacadas de quicio desde que probase su cuerpo marmóreo de hombre experimentado.  
>Ha y mi querida Ángela que por su parte no podía siquiera mirar a los ojos a mi novio después que una noche me llamase a casa y Edward manipulador se encargase que ella escuchase nuestros suspiros…(por decirlo de alguna forma decorosa), mientras nos amábamos, con eso le dejaba claro que ella sobraba.<br>Pero lejos de conseguir alejar a mi amiga, solo provocó mucha mas confidencialidad a nuestro lazo.  
>Al otro día Ange espero por mi en nuestros casilleros y al verme soltó una carcajada que no me quito lo rojo ni la intensa lluvia que caía fuera.<p>

_Hoooo por dios bella que te estaba haciendo ese chico, se escuchaba como si te estuviese matando._ y río, río, río y siguió riendo y para colmo Emett se le unió a las burlas, cosa que en la actualidad era muy seguido._  
>Jasper por su parte se mantenía a distancia de mi novio y yo, lo atribuía a que no soportaba nuestros estados de ánimos tan CALIDOS y reventó en estrepitosas carcajadas con mi otro cuñadito, como ya era habitual en mí, metí a mi triste y avergonzada cabeza en el casillero.<br>Dejando a Edward gruñéndoles a su familia y queriendo mucho menos de lo habitual a la querida Ange, cosa que ahora para mala suerte de el, era inseparable de sus hermanos y no se despegaba de Alice y Rosalie, pero yo sabia que solo se dejaba querer, ya que yo me encontraba demasiado ocupada en mi nuevo descubrimiento.  
>¡MI SEXUALIDAD!<p>

Otro viernes mas, un fin de semana mas cualquiera, caminábamos por el pasillo de la escuela rumbo a la salida, ya era muy tarde, rodeados de mi familia política y mi Ange, junto a ella iba un compañero, el típico compañero de toda la vida, era extraño verlos juntos, la manera como el, le miraba, la forma como ella ocupaba el espacio a su alrededor girando en su misma atmósfera, SE QUERÍAN, siempre lo hicieron, pero el enlace entre mi amiga y yo era tan fuerte que nadie ni nada jamás lo sobrepaso y ahora que Edward había irrumpido en mi vida, esa niña hermosa comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.  
>Lo que mas me sorprendió fue el mirar de mi novio, un dulce mirar de felicidad, el y solo el, podía saber la manera exacta de cómo se querían y lo que sentían uno por el otro, apretó mi mano fuerte y me sonrío besando mi nariz.<p>

_Déjala ir ya, ella no te pertenece mi amor….el le adora….no ahí otra forma de describir como la quiere._la tristeza me invadió, mi querida y adorada Ange se merecía tener su propia historia de amor.

El pequeño Emett tenía ganas de divertirse y Alice era un torbellino en hacer planes, así que estaba dicho el grupo entero incluido Ben, pasaríamos al Bowling.  
>Era viernes nadie me esperaba en mi hogar, Edward tenia ganas que pasáramos el fin de semana juntos en su casa con la familia y para eso necesitaríamos la complicidad de mi amiga para cubrirnos.<br>Nadie contó con los rumores y las malas intenciones de una maestra que le pareció mal visto mi noviazgo con Edward Cullen e interpreto todo lo dicho en el pasillo unos días atrás con mis amigos, saco sus propios argumentos y convicciones y mi reputación VOLÓ, hasta el centro de padres estaban al tanto de mi situación y se preveía que sucedía al no estar mis padres en casa, la cosa era grave llamarían a una asistente social.  
>Jessica me esperaba en la entrada, venia de hablar con ella y el director, en su cara constate la rabia acumulada por meses hacia nuestros padres y la escusa perfecta para encararlos.<br>Ocuparía esto para traerlos de vuelta y hacerles sentir las miserias por ser desconsiderados con sus hijas, lo que dolió en mi corazón como un estoque traspasándolo era saber que lo que yo sentía en realidad y lo que pasara con migo de aquí en adelante no importaba, tenia su escusa y la ocuparía hasta el final.  
>Me abofeteo fuerte con ira y vergüenza de mí, no pregunto ni explico, solo golpeo.<br>Mi novio trato de interponerse pero fue peor, desato su furia contenida de hermana mayor y los profesores presentes le apoyaron, el resto del alumnado que quedaba miraba horrorizado, Emett el eterno niño grandullón y gracioso le detuvo recordándole que solo éramos unos niños y que nada se podía hacer.

Auramont.

HASTA AQUÍ DEJO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN LOS DEMÁS LOS SUBIRÉ DE A POQUITO UN BESITO Y ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADOS NOS LEEMOS POR AHÍ Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ME LOS MEREZCO BESOS.


	7. Chapter 7

_Soundtrack del Capitulo (Cuando Miro en tus Ojos, Saiko)._

_7_NO ME ARRANQUES LA VIDA_

_Los ojos de mi novio flameaban en un rojo carmesí, de su pecho salían los rugidos de la furia contenida, cerro sus brazos a mi alrededor protegiéndome de la violencia generada en nuestro entorno y tuve la certeza que las cosas se saldrían de control, debía calmarle o terminaría literalmente arrancándole la cabeza a mi hermana, los demás trataban de mantener la calma dentro de la tensión, pero en su mirar se leía la diferencia, no eran humanos eso yo lo sabia._

_En su lucha por pagar algún pecado cometido de su existencia como mortal en este mundo, se habrían humanizado a lo largo de los siglos de su deambular por las tierras de la inmortalidad logrando pasar inadvertidos entre nosotros, pero ahora todo ese esfuerzo y sacrificio se veía en peligro por la loca obsesión de mi novio hacia mi,_

_Emett el eterno niño juguetón se interpuso entre ambas partes conteniendo a Jessica. Rose se quedo con nosotros, tratando mentalmente que Edward me soltase._

__hey cálmate ¿si?, este no es el lugar adecuado para mantener esta conversación, ni mucho menos reprender a tu hermana, le estas dañando, por favor mira a tu alrededor._

_Ella se giro y logro contenerse, los niños a nuestro alrededor le miraban horrorizados, el director comenzó a dispersar al grupo y le pidió a la maestra causante de esta confusión que se retirase, en su semblante se leía el desconcierto y el descontrol de la situación._

_Mire a Edward a los ojos y le susurre palabras de amor eterno y la promesa de que esto pasaría y que pronto solo reiríamos de este momento, poco a poco sus brazos se relajaron, poco a poco la calma volvió a el y su mirar de furia asesina se convirtió en una súplica como si llorarse tratando de detenerme a mi decisión, mi abrazo era fuerte alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo era la gloria, soltarme de el era una tortura, pero debía, tenia que alejarme o ellos estarían en peligro._

_Se alejo de mi con un gruñido de por medio cerrando sus ojos y llevándose las manos a sus cobrizos cabellos en forma de rendición, dio la vuelta y se largo a caminar dejándome parada en mitad del pasillo sola y desamparada de su excesiva protección, mi familia política se despidió con pequeñas muestras de afecto y apoyo, mi querida Angy y su Ben me acompañaron al auto donde nos esperaba el novio y compañero de universidad de Jess. Micke Newton._

_Se percato de que algo había sucedido pero no pregunto, solo miro con reprobación a mi hermana. _

_Sentada en el silloncito al lado de mi ventanal perdida en la oscuridad de mi habitación trataba de no escuchar la discusión telefónica que provenía escaleras abajo, los reproches que Jessica ejecutaba a mi madre comenzaron asquearme, la forma como distorsionaba todo sin saber mi sentir o mi verdad, su chantaje emocional para con ella me sobrepaso, me pare y cerré la puerta suavemente, no haría ningún berrinche ni mucho menos me victimisaria._

_Del modo como los demás veían esta relación era innegable que Edward y yo íbamos muy deprisa, ¿pero como no hacerlo? si solo nos dejábamos llevar, no habiendo alguien en mi vida para aconsejarme o reprenderme por mi actuar, siquiera me había preocupado de informar algún miembro de mi familia que tenia novio, consideraba esta experiencia tan MIA, tan intima, que me negaba a que alguien le importase mas que a MI._

_En eso, estaba profundamente equivocada, ahora comenzaría a pagar las consecuencias de mi obstinación._

_Mi debate interior me carcomía, Charly mi padre verdadero ya estaba al tanto pero se oponía a tomar una decisión sin saber mi parte o la postura de mi madre en esto, pero Jessica estaba decidida a mandarme a vivir con el hasta que mi madre se dignase a volver de su viaje. _

_Su chantaje de irse de la casa no le resulto con Rene, ella jamás se opondría a sus decisiones, era mayor y si era lo que quería le desearía buena suerte en su vida. Pero no le dejaría jamás desquitarse con migo mandándome lejos, muy lejos, demasiado lejos. _

_A menos que fuese yo quien tomase esa decisión._

_Tape mis ojos en medio de esta maldita oscuridad que me invadía esta noche tratando de contener el llanto, unas frías manos recorrieron mis muslos y se envolvieron en mi cintura, su rostro, su hermoso rostro de ángel caído envuelto entre mis brazos era la luz que le faltaba a mi vida, no me importaba lo que sucediese de aquí en adelante, nuestro enlace era inquebrantable hasta y por toda la eternidad._

_Apoyo su carita en mi regazo y dejo que le acariciase sus sedosos cabellos, así arrodillado ante mí, nos quedamos sumergidos en nuestra propia ilusión concientes que nuestro amor era todo lo que nos quedaba, apartando todo lo sucedido de esa tarde, solo el y yo nadie mas._

_Auramont._

_Perdón la tremenda demora para quienes leen este fic pero tan solo no e seguido escribiendo estoy retomando la escritura y e comenzado a subir otros fic que tengo por ahí espero les guste y espero comentarios BESOS y nos leemos por ahí._


	8. Chapter 8

La historia le pertenece a mi cabecita imaginativa pero los personajes los tome prestado de la maravillosa señora E. M. y la saga crepúsculo

_Soundtrack del capitulo (solamente Tu, Pablo Alboran)._

__NO TE DIRÉ A DIOS, SOLO HASTA PRONTO._

_Desperté sobresaltada, el reloj marcaban las 5,30 busque a mi alrededor, le necesitaba tanto, mi piel le extrañaba, desnudo y sentado en mi silloncito de siempre yacía el observando a la fría noche, en el exterior la lluvia cubría todo._

__Es como si el mundo supiese que pronto te separaras de mi y acompaña mi tristeza con su llanto, ya que yo no puedo llorar.__

__No digas eso…..No será para siempre._ estire mi mano, en forma de invitación obediente el, comenzó a pararse, su caminar era cansado.__

__Siiii… ya lo dijiste….hasta que las cosas se calmen y si no lo hacen hasta que cumplas los 18 ¿no?, Bla, Bla, Bla…..solo queda esperar._suspiro y se dejo caer a mi lado._ ni si quiera puedo alejarme de ti dos metros sin que me duela la piel con tu ausencia y esperas que te diga a dios incluso por años, esta separación me matara._

__Lo se, lo se…me siento igual, pero no tenemos mucho que hacer al respecto._me subí sobre su cuerpo etéreo envolviéndolo con el mío, besando su pecho y acariciando sus brazos que estaban bajo su cabeza.__

__Te rapto, fin del asunto, nadie jamás te encontrara, ahora a mitad de la noche te saco de aquí._suspire en su boca y deslicé mis manos por su pecho de mármol, me estremecí ante su desnudes, el sabor de su piel, el hielo glacial de su cuerpo de granito que encendía mi fuego interno, para mi esta no era una despedida si no un hasta pronto.__

__ ¿No te parecen ideal estos días en que e estado encerrada aquí en mi cuarto con tigo todo el tiempo?, ella piensa que nos separo y tu padre al mandarte lejos nos ayudo con la farsa._río amargamente._ Tomemos lo que tenemos aquí y ahora, mañana cuando parta no me digas a dios, solo HASTA PRONTO MI AMOR._me abrazo fuerte y beso con pasión desgarradora, nos giramos subiendo el sobre mi llevándome a su cielo del placer, nos pasamos el resto de la noche amándonos._

_El día despunto vestido de un gris frío y melancólico, subí al auto tranquila, sin ningún berrinche de mi parte, mi hermana era un témpano de hielo, a Mickey su novio se le veía molesto, no estaba en absoluto acuerdo con este trato hacia mi, me llevo al aeropuerto para evitarme la molesta presencia de mi hermana, el siempre era así de comprensivo._

_Yo había tomado una decisión y era para facilitar las cosas a mi madre en su dilema ético sobre los chantajes de Jess, así demoraría todo lo que quisiese y no tendría obligaciones para con migo._

_Pero la verdad me había cansado de extrañarle tanto, ella no quería regresar, esa era una verdad inquebrantable, estaba siendo feliz al pensar solo en ella y sus obligaciones para con nosotras le hacían desdichada por que tenia que apartarse de su razón de vivir, por mi parte yo tenia a Edward en mi vida y el siempre estaría._

_Así que partía en calma, segura de saber que no importaba la distancia o el tiempo, en el final de todo, la eternidad nos pertenecería, ese era un hecho._

_Mi padre por su parte con toda la molestia hacia el conflicto en si y el hecho de saber que era verdad por lo que se me acusaba, estaba feliz aun que eufórico seria la forma correcta de describir su estado de animo, años de que no pasábamos juntos una temporada, mucho menos un año completo, resulto inesperado para a el, pero le satisfacía saber que era mi decisión y con respecto a mi, me tranquilizaba saber que a alguien le preocupaba estar ahí para mi cuando llegase del colegio o tan solo estar en mi vida, no pedía mas._

_Pasaría el resto del año en su casa y quizás el próximo, Charly es un hombre solitario y tranquilo sin vicios y con una vida muy austera en comparación con la de nosotras en la ciudad así que no era necesario forzar las cosas con el, solo debía dejarme llevar y volver a ser una adolescente o la niña que tanto extrañaba, eso era lo que mas quería en este momento ya habría mucho tiempo para planear mi unión con Edward._

_La familia Cullen se despidió de mi en el aeropuerto, claro el menor del clan estaba de viaje así que no asistió, no pude evitar derramar lagrimas de saber que me alejaría de ellos, les consideraba mi familia y quise desesperadamente ser parte de ella en algún momento pero ahora solo esperaba ser parte de la MIA propia, dolía la ausencia de Edward , aun que le podía sentir a nuestro alrededor, observándonos y sufriendo desde la distancia por su perdida, pero debíamos mantener la farsa de su viaje y no complicar las cosas y aun que todos los días que pase encerrada castigada de verle estuvo con migo, me era muy importante decirle a dios una vez mas, su padre me detuvo y entrego una carta._

_Con lagrimas en los ojos y el sobre apretado en mi pecho me despedí de mis amigos, mi cuñado y mi querida Ange, aun no me hacia una idea de como podría vivir sin mi querida amiga, mi hermana elegida, mi compañera de vida…al verle con Ben de la mano comprendí como ella si podría vivir sin mi y desee desesperadamente que esto jamás aya ocurrido, añore con dolor cuando solo éramos nosotras sin complicaciones._

_Sentía la devastación en mi alma, perdía demasiado y aun que tenia la certeza que en el final de todo seria recompensada con el doble, no era fácil el renunciar aquellas cosas simples de mi vida._

_Sin mirar a tras recorrí el pasillo hacía mi rumbo de lo desconocido y lejos de lo que amaba._

_Una nueva vida me esperaba, desgarrada por el dolor de lo que se quedaba a mí partida inicie mi viaje al regreso de mi naturaleza deseando que fuesen felices sin mí, por que yo desesperadamente necesitaba serlo de AQUÍ en adelante._

_Entonces, sentada ahí en el avión llorando a mares una certeza me sorprendió._

_Edward me pertenecería para siempre y por siempre pero…¿yo le pertenecía a el?...…y lo mas importante ahora que la distancia se interponía entre ambos ….¿yo le quería pertenecer?..._

_CONTINUARA._

_Auramont._

Este fue mi primer fic y lo quiero mucho por que significo aprender de este mundo maravilloso de los fanfic, en los lugares que lo publique gusto mucho, aquí no e tenido mucho éxito pero me conformo con que lo lean, si pueden o quieren déjenme un Review si, no bueno nos leemos por ahí besos.


	9. Chapter 9

La historia le pertenece a mi cabecita imaginativa pero los personajes los tome prestado de la maravillosa señora S. M. y la saga crepúsculo

_Soundtrack del capitulo (Possession, Sarah McLachlan)._

PAGANDO MIS ERRORES….

_ Y el tiempo feroz recorrió mis días convirtiéndolos en semanas y meses, el dolor de la partida y el abandono al amor de mi vida se esfumo cual bruma de un día que despunta después de una noche de brutal tempestad, el hecho de constituir un familia sólida con mi padre provoco la confianza para dudar de mi sentir hacia mi novio e incluso la distancia con Ángela se acentúo y su ausencia me pasaba inadvertida, asumí esta vida con demasiada naturalidad e incluso felicidad de poder partir de cero, estaba tan segura de mi misma que ya no quise volver jamás a esa casa vacía, incluyendo todo lo que deje a su alrededor

Los días eran fríos y transcurrían en una exquisita rutina diaria, Charly trabajaba mucho ya que era el jefe de policía de la tranquila comunidad a la que pertenecía y de la cual ahora yo era parte pero las tardes eran nuestras, me hice cargo de la casa y la preparación de las comidas, el no tenia mucho talento para la cocina.

El colegio era otro asunto, el cual no disfrutaba mucho, pero la verdad jamás lo hice en el pasado, solo en los tiempos de la familia Cullen y ese detalle hacia mas insoportable permanecer en clases y el hecho de no pasar inadvertida como me hubiese gustado, pero después de seis meses era parte de un grupo de compañeros de distintos cursos muy amenos y lo mejor, nada sabían de mi historia de la ciudad, solo que venia a vivir con mi padre ya que mi madre viajaba mucho….. Eso era todo… nada fuera de lo común.

Cometí un error fatal….. El cual comenzaba a pagar ahora, tan segura estaba de los sentimientos de mi Edward y confusa de los míos que me distancie de el.

Mi teléfono sonaba todos los días diez y hasta quince veces en un principio y su voz afloraba de la misma manera desesperada con sus promesas de amor y la angustia a flor de piel, estaba muriendo en vida sin mi junto a el, esto era incomprensible y me molestaba de sobremanera que no me diese mi espacio por que yo estaba siendo feliz en mi burbuja, no le quería cerca, necesitaba disfrutar de las cosas simples de esta vida.

Luego….. Comprendiendo que yo no le extrañaba con la misma intensidad, que tan solo era una humana adolescente y que mis sentimientos debían ser mas superfluos…..sus llamadas disminuyeron hasta ya no existir, para cuando note su ausencia no contestaba mis llamadas, fue en ese momento que caí en el pozo de la soledad y a lo que no me repondría jamás….. A su abandono.

Le amaba, le necesitaba con locura, la vida ya no tenia sentido sin el en ella, le entregaría mi alma sin importar nada mas.

Desperté de mi sueño infantil de querer volver a ser la niña de mis padres, para constatar que en los brazos de mi novio me hice mujer y no podía querer volver el tiempo atrás yo ya no era la misma desde que el irrumpiese en mi vida, pero lo triste es que ya no le tenia para decírselo.

La desesperación calaba en mi interior, necesitaba viajar, pero aun faltaba para terminar el año escolar, no tenia excusas aun, así que esperaría las vacaciones para volver a casa, le gritaría a la cara mi amor si era precisó, estaba decidida, lo nuestro era inquebrantable, me arrastraría si no me quería escuchar, pero el no me abandonaría… no podía…. no debía abandonarme, fue su promesa y la cumpliría.

Luego Alice me contó con pesar que el se había marchado, aun así seguí con mi plan, dejaría mensajes que volvía y así el podría venir a mi encuentro.

….

El tiempo transcurrió lento esta vez, los pasajes estaban sacados con fecha para dos semanas mas y mi madre me esperaba en casa, esta ves ya no importaba, había cometido un fatal error con Edward, el no contestaba a mis mensajes y Alice y los muchachos algo ocultaban, me pedían que no regresara, ya nada era igual.

….

Entonces a tres días de mi partida mi teléfono sonó, el corazón se detuvo en un suspiro de dolor no podía siquiera moverme para contestar…. la pantalla me anunciaba su nombre y un escalofrió me confirmaba malos presagios.

_Hola como estas._le susurre con la voz quebrada._

_Supe que bienes._témpanos de hielo afilaban su hermosa voz._

_Sii._solté en un suspiro._ ¿estas en la ciudad?... ¿Te puedo ver? ….por favor._le llore, un silencio se hizo cargo de este encuentro tan impersonal._

_Estoy con la familia Denali lejos de la ciudad….tu sabes quienes son, te conté esa historia alguna vez….. no tengo ganas de regresar aun… me encuentro a gusto, TU ME ENTIENDES._un dolor agudo traspaso mi corazón arrancándolo de su lugar dejando…..solo vacío, por su puesto que me contó esa historia y esa alguna vez fue en la cocina de mi casa después de hacerme el amor la primera vez, Tania una hermosa vampiresa con las mismas costumbres vegetarianas que el, fue su amante por varias décadas, el se tubo que alejar ya que la relación era muy pasional y carente de afecto, pero me confeso entre promesas de amor hacia mi, que lo físico era muy fuerte entre ellos. Caí de rodillas alejando el auricular para que no escuchase los quejidos que inundaban mi pecho, el dolor físico era insoportable, debía cortar antes que me atrapase esta tempestad, el no se podía enterar de lo que dejaba a su paso, respiré profundo._

TANIA DENALI._con voz suave afirme._estas con ella….OK….esta bien…..pasare el verano con mi madre y luego volveré a casa, MI CASA ahora….. Así que te deseo lo mejor Edward Cullen._ podía sentir su fuerte respirar, cerré mis ojos y contuve el llanto._ A dios Edward._ colgué._

Cometí un error tremendo al creer que el me pertenecía, no le perteneció a nadie en 100 años, no lo aria con una mocosa que no estaba a su altura y no le supo retribuir su amor, debía pagar mi culpa por esto y seria en silencio.

Mi madre esperaba por mí y me tendría, disfrutaría de lo que siempre quise, (atención de mi familia) y luego me perdería en la tranquilidad de este pueblo que no me recordaba en absoluto a Edward Cullen.

De rodillas en el suelo con mis manos en mi estomago salio un quejido que partiría el alma, mi corazón estaba agonizando, la ira se apodero de mi y arroje el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared rompiéndose en millones de trozos como yo en estos momentos, caí sobre el piso de madera cubriendo mi cabeza con mis brazos y llorando a gritos desesperados, vacía de el…

Auramont.

Este fic lo escribí ya hace un tiempo y mas de alguien lo debe haber leído en mi blog o en Facebook pero lo adoro por muy infantil que sea porque fue el primero, agradecería mucho algún comentario un beso y nos leemos por hay.


	10. Chapter 10

10_ESPACIOS VACÍOS.

_**soundtrack**_ de hoy obi ham the love (twilight)

EDWARD

Recostado sobre el lecho revuelto desnudo y enredado en los brazos de una hermosa vampiresa convertido en un maldito monstruo egoísta y rencoroso no podía evitar comparar este abrazo al de esa suave pequeña humana calida y hermosa que lleno mi vida con su exquisita risa.

Bella Swan, para un vampiro como yo de 110 años significo en una fracción de segundos VIDA…quererle y desearle fue lo mejor que me ocurrió en este largo deambular, su esencia para mi significaba el aire que no necesito pero ahora era imprescindible para mis pulmones, no contemplaba este mundo sin ella vagando en el, incluso ahora despechado y revolcándome en los brazos de Tania no dejaba de extrañarle, este cuerpo de granito y hielo dolía en su frío perpetuo sin sus caricias o tan solo sus abrazos impetuosos, mi corazón muerto era un pozo sin fondo lleno de rencor y veneno por esa mocosa que desprecio mi regalo…..MI AMOR que me mataba y carcomía vivo ahora que ya no le tenia para entregárselo.

Algo era seguro, el inmenso dolor que provocó su rechazo cambio todo en mi, la forma de ver la vida, a los humanos, sobre todo a estos últimos, les despreciaba por ser tan volubles y cambiantes y sobre todo por olvidar tan rápido sus promesas y recuerdos, le amaba, le deseaba y le necesitaba con urgencia PERO YA NO ME VOLVERÍA A TENER JAMÁS, pagaría por cada día con sus noches que pase esperando sus llamadas, cada ruego no escuchado, yo le aria pagar el no amarme…ESO ERA UNA PROMESA.

Loco de pasión por mi pena, tome a Tania entre mis brazos con violencia y le hice el amor el resto de la noche de una manera bestial.

Volví a la casa de la familia Denali después de perderme por semanas con esta embriagadora vampiresa que con su belleza y encantos acompañaba mis tristes noches pero no lograba hacerme olvidar.

Salí a caminar lejos para poder llamar a casa y revisar mis mensajes con un poco de intimidad, mi celular había permanecido apagado por todo ese tiempo ya que me aparte del lado de mi familia sin querer escuchar a nadie menos a Alice que no perdonaba lo que ella llamaba una traición para Bella, hasta donde yo entendía no había a nadie a quien traicionar ya que ella estaba feliz jugando a ser la niña de papa…. EN ESO ME EQUIVOQUE.

Verifique mis llamadas y tenia 50 perdidas mas 20 mensajes de voz todos de mi amor, el dolor calo fuerte dejándome arrodillado en el suelo con el mundo girando a mi alrededor con violencia, escuche cada mensaje con mis ojos cerrados y la culpa haciéndome pedazos, avisaba que regresaba por todo el verano a casa de su madre, pero uno en especial me quebró en millones de fragmentos haciendo llorar lagrimas de sangre a este vampiro seco de vida y sentimientos.

_Edward…se que te falle…. ¿perdóname amor?, ¿perdóname mi vida?... Ya voy a tu encuentro y juro que nadie nos separara, ni el tiempo… Lo prometo mi amor._su voz era un ruego, estaba desesperada por retenerme, pese a su felicidad me necesitaba._

DOLOR DESGARRANDO MIS MÚSCULOS, MI ALMA MUERTA, MI VIDA YERMA, MELANCOLÍA, SUFRIR Y LLANTO DESGARRADO.

Ya no podía volver a ella…. estaba sucio y contaminado de rencor y pecados, la rabia me lleno, carcomió la poca humanidad que a estas alturas me quedaba convirtiéndome en un desgraciado.

El móvil timbro 5 veces antes que contestara y cuando lo hizo mi piel se entibió, me imagine tocando sus cabellos su olor a miel, sus besos.

_Hola como estas._su voz era un susurro quebrado._

_Supe que bienes._

_Sii, ¿estas en la ciudad?... ¿Te puedo ver? ….por favor._

_Estoy con la familia Denali lejos de la ciudad….tu sabes quienes son, te conté esa historia alguna vez….. no tengo ganas de regresar aun… me encuentro a gusto, TU ME ENTIENDES._

_TANIA DENALI…estas con ella….OK….esta bien….pasare el verano con mi madre y luego volveré a casa, MI CASA ahora….. Así que te deseo lo mejor Edward Cullen._

Este era el fin….. Su vos denotaba el sufrir, la desesperación de una traición no esperada, no le pertenecía ya en absoluto, me quedaba solo como siempre estuve con la triste diferencia que ahora sabia lo que era amar y sentirse amado por Bella Swan.

Con su vocecita partida afirmaba que no volvería, con eso me dejaba claro que entendió mi indirecta con respecto a la historia contada, ese fue un golpe bajó poco caballeroso de mi parte, no alcance a detenerme, no lo quise en realidad, esa era la verdad.

La respiración agitada quemaba mi garganta, le quería decir tantas cosas, arrastrarme si era necesario para obtener su perdón, pero mi orgullo pudo mas y le deje partir a sabiendas que la dañaba tanto y mas de lo que yo estaba, aunque claro no era comparable, ella solo esperaba el amor de su familia, en cambio yo traicionaba un voto de lealtad y compromiso de por vida, dejándome arrastrar a la decadencia de una pasión desmedida y bestial.

Pasaron horas antes que me diera cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho, tome el móvil y marque….sonó…sonó …sonó ….y así…. por muchos días ….. Nadie contesto.

BELLA

Sentada cerca de la ventana observaba el apacible exterior, semidesnuda y cubierta solo por una manta, mis cabellos sueltos caían por mi cuerpo, lagrimas dibujaban mi rostro, en el equipo de música se escuchaba a Debussy acompañar mi sentir, la puerta se abrió suavemente y sus pasitos casi no interrumpieron mi estado de animo, le mire con alegría, por fin ahora que mas le necesitaba ella acudía a reconfortarme, su agarre fue fuerte como si la vida se le fuese en ello y en sus brazos comenzó a mecerme acunando a mi triste alma, Charly nos observaba desde la puerta conteniendo el llanto.

Y así, al son de rayo de luna mi madre, mi querida y tan volátil madre en su abrazo sello para siempre mi dolor.

Jamás olvidaría a Edward Cullen, pero debía seguir sin el en mi vida o eso intentaría todos los días que me quedasen en este mundo.

Tratas de asumir los errores de tu pasado inmediato, convivir con ellos, madurar en términos inadecuados sabiendo que si la vida te pone de nuevo en el camino de las mismas circunstancias no pecarías con tremenda soberbia, pero jamás podrás controlar el destino de las catástrofes irremediables.

Francia se dibujaba en mi imaginativa como un lugar hermoso alegre y calido a la vez, mi madre trataba de convencerme de ir con ella narrando historias y anécdotas de un pueblo perdido al sur de París en donde vivir era un sueño, con abundante paraje, viñedos y callecitas escondidas en recovecos de una ciudad detenida en el tiempo con adoquines en sus veredas y mesitas esparcidas por todos lados haciendo sus noches eternas de bohemia con perfume a romance y a Edité Piaf como banda sonora de trasfondo.

El vuelo con destino a mis vacaciones retrasadas partió muy temprano casi de madruga, llegaríamos a París de noche y al siguiente día retomaríamos el viaje al nuevo hogar de René, Phil nos esperaba ansioso con mi visita.

Tranquila y expectante disfrutaba de mi lectura, el teléfono de Rene comenzó a sonar, le miro y lo dejo.

_Numero desconocido._dijo riendo._

_Ha…. ¿no será importante?_

_Nop, Phil se encarga de todo…..Hablando de importante ahí que comprarte un móvil nuevo, ¿rescataste el ship por lo menos?-

_No._baje la vista avergonzada._ todo se fue a la basura._

_¡Cariño! , ¿Como te comunicas con tus amigos?_

_No lo hago._la tristeza se apodero de mi, no vería a Ángela._

_No les comunicaste tu cambio de planes._afirmo severa._ ¿ellos aun te esperan?_

_De Francia los llamare…. supongo y les diré mi cambio de planes.

_Hazlo ahora._me tendió el suyo, dude pero luego negué con la cabeza, René me miro ceñuda, su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente con el número desconocido, lo apago molesta y lo guardo en su bolso para no sacarlo hasta cuando llegamos al hotel, así se durmió dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos tristes.

El lugar resulto un hermoso paraíso terrenal del cual era demasiado fácil enamorarse, tal y como mi madre lo describió en un principio, la primavera llenaba el ambiente con sus perfumadas fragancias de campos fértiles que te traspasaban regalándote una extraña sensación de libertad.

A dos semanas de haberme instalado y con el móvil nuevo en mis manos, buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarles mi tardanza a los que dejaba en casa….. Jamás las encontré, mande un solo mensaje al correo de Angy con copia a su Ben y Alice que cuento a parte tenia loca a mi madre junto con Charly al otro lado del mundo con sus llamadas inoportunas, ambos optaron por decir lo mismo (que no sabían nada de mi y que esperara mi llamado), esa fue una petición mía…..tenia fe que mejores tiempos vendrían para poder enfrentarles a todos sin sentir la necesidad de saber de el, por el momento necesitaba estar sola y por una extraña razón no quería que nadie supiese donde me encontraba.

_lo siento mucho, pero no voy a pasar mis vacaciones junto a ustedes, estoy lejos, a mi regreso les visitare lo prometo y disfrutaremos momentos felices, pero ahora necesitó estar sola, por favor entiendan les quiero mucho a todos.

Bella.

Así…. continúe con mis días simples y llenos de belleza a mi alrededor que en nada me llenaban, por que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, pero me había aferrado a mi promesa, intentaría por todos los medios continuar mi vivir sin el, y seria feliz aunque la vida se me fuese en ello, me quedaba eso y el inmenso amor de mi familia.

Auramont.


End file.
